


Clashing Titans

by Seito



Series: Teenage!Arcobaleno AU [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Tsuna was so late, so very late. That meant his worst nightmare was happening. An unavoidable meeting with the school enforcer HibariFon.Why didn't Reborn wake him up?!?!(Part of the Teenager!Arcobaleno Universe)





	Clashing Titans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyRainDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/gifts).



> Commission for LazyRainDancer who asked:
> 
> "I'd love to see more of the Teenage!Arcobaleno AU like how Tsuna meets Fon or Skull. Either one sine I love both of them."
> 
> Thanks for the support!

Something was wrong. Tsuna jolted awake, despair sinking into his stomach. He had woken up on his own. There were so many things wrong with that statement. Ever since Reborn arrived, Tsuna wasn’t allowed to sleep in. It was always something crazy like ice cold water or cannons going off or high voltage. (Sometimes, Tsuna wondered how he had survived this long…) 

To wake up on his own was a terrible, terrible omen. Tsuna glanced over at the clock, blood draining from his face. Oh no. “HIEEE! I’M LATE!!!” 

He scrambled out of bed, nearly tripping over his blanket as he made a mad grab for his clothes and bags. He had exactly fifteen minutes to make it to school and it took twenty minutes. Tsuna ran out of the house, shouting a goodbye to his mother and prayed that all the crazy stamina training Reborn put him through would pay off. 

Exactly fourteen minutes and seven seconds later, Tsuna crossed the school gate, huffing and puffing. “I -huff- can’t -huff- believe -huff- that Reborn -huff- didn’t wake me up!” 

“That’s usually not what you say.”

Tsuna shrieked, jumping in the air. He twirled around and there stood Reborn, looking terribly amused. “Don’t do that!” Tsuna shouted. 

“Chaos,” Reborn said, tipping his hat. 

Tsuna mentally despaired. What did that mean? Plus why a fedora? It clashed horribly with their school uniform. 

“I hate you,” Tsuna moaned. How was this his life? He didn’t ask for his father to send him a teenage hitman to train him into a heir of a mafia famiglia. Especially when said teenage hitman was some sort of demon in disguise. It was a terrible idea, in Tsuna’s opinion. But when did anyone listen to his opinion? “I can’t believe we’re friends.” 

“I’m your best friend,” Reborn said smug. 

...True. So very true. “Let’s just get to class before-” 

“You’re cutting it close, Sawada Tsunayoshi.”

Tsuna shrieked again, jumping. “Fon-san!”

Oh no. His worst nightmare was happening. Hibari Fon was the school’s enforcer. The older teen’s gentle smile was not be believed. Tsuna had watched him casually break walls with his fists with that smile on his face. No one would ever dare to break the rules around Fon-san. He ruled the school with an iron fist and was the exact reason why Tsuna made sure he got to school on time because nope, Tsuna did not want to get on Fon’s bad side. 

“We’re just going,” Tsuna said with a nervous laugh. 

“Who is this?” Reborn asked. 

Fon smiled, looking at Reborn. “Sinclair Reborn. A fedora is against uniform regulations. Please remove it.” 

“Or what?” Reborn said in a bored tone.

“Reborn!” Tsuna hissed. 

“Or I’ll remove it,” Fon said, smile never wavering. 

“Try me,” Reborn said, black eyes sparkling with anticipation. 

Fon’s hands blurred, making a grab for the fedora. Reborn hastily managed to get his guard up in time to block it, before dropping into a roll to evade Fon’s kick. Fon pushed forward off the ground, following after Reborn. 

“Hieee!” Tsuna said. Why did Reborn have to do that? It was crazy to provoke Fon-san like that. 

There was a flash of silver and Tsuna nearly had a heart attack as he realized Reborn had pulled a _gun_ from nowhere. What was Reborn doing bringing a gun to school? To his credit, Fon-san barely flinched, dodging the bullets that Reborn fired. 

Before anything more fighting could happen, the school bell chimed off. 

Fon relaxed his stance and Reborn’s gun disappeared back to wherever it had come from. 

“Interesting,” Fon said. His smile twisted in a grin. “If I’m not mistaken you and Sawada Tsunayoshi train every morning. I believe I will join you.” 

Reborn smirked. “Tsuna could used an additional sparring partner.”

 _ **What.**_ What was Reborn signing him up for?!?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
